Friendship That Embraces All
by Nekozawa Katsuki
Summary: No-one's ever been appreciative of Mayuri's weirder creations. But Ukitake isn't about to let him destroy one they don't need anymore. Ukitake/OC.


"Is she ready yet?" An old man asked. 

"Not just yet. But she'll wake up soon." A creepy man said. 

"I think she moved." A man coughed lightly. 

"Good, good." The creepy man said. 

I felt the liquid surrounding me drain away and I flopped out onto a hard floor. "Ow…" I groaned as I sat up. 

There were gasps and murmurs from around the room as I opened my eyes to observe what was happening. There were fifteen men and nine women watching me as I struggled to stay upright. My head was spinning and I guessed it was from the fresh air… wait. How do I know this? I thought back over my life… it was mostly feelings; reiatsu, touch, taste, sound, smell, no sight but still… and then suddenly I knew so much. Like I was told all this… but I don't recall being told. 

"Where am I?" I asked my voice quiet. I gasped in shock at my own voice. It was almost… musical. I somehow knew that that's what's considered beautiful. This was the first time I'd ever spoken out loud. I was almost as surprised by myself as the watchers were. 

"You're in the Department of Research & Development." A kind looking man with white hair and warm brown eyes told me. He squatted down in front of me. "Would you like to stand?" He asked me, offering me his hand. 

I nodded as I knew that was the acceptable reaction and he turned to two of the others. "Kiyone, Sentaro, please get our friend some clothes." 

Clothes? I thought about that for a second and realised I wasn't wearing any and they all were. I didn't feel embarrassed though that was the acceptable reaction… I simply felt different. Now I knew to put clothes on I would. Particularly if they were from this kind man. 

"YES, CAPTAIN UKITAKE. SIR!" The ones called Kiyone and Sentaro yelled. They ran from the room pushing at each other. 

"Captain Ukitake?" I repeated. 

The white haired one smiled warmly at me. "Yes. I'm Ukitake Jushiro, 13th Division Squad Captain." 

"You are called Ukitake Jushiro?" I asked. 

He nodded and I dipped my head once. "A Captain…" I trailed off. The word triggered a massive headache and I suddenly knew all there is to know about Soul Society. Which is where I am, apparently. 

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. Lieutenant Sasakibe Chōjirō. Captain Suì-Fēng. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Lieutenant Kira Izuru. Captain Unohana Retsu. Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane. Lieutenant Hinamori Momo. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. Lieutenant Abarai Renji. Captain Komamura Sajin. Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon. Captain Kyoraku Shunsui. Lieutenant Ise Nanao. Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei. Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru. Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu. And Captain Ukitake Jushiro." I listed the current Lieutenants and Captains to everyones surprise. They were all there except Hinamori Momo… I wonder where she is. 

"What did you teach her, Kurotsuchi?" Hitsugaya growled. 

"The necessities." Kurotsuchi shrugged. 

Yamamoto opened an eye and looked straight into mine. "Your name, child." He demanded. 

I had to think about that for a second. "Bloody Rose." I answered finally. I remembered being referred to as such when I was in suspended animation. 

Ukitake-san, who was still crouching in front of me, looked curious. "You say your name's Bloody Rose?" He asked. 

I nodded and tried to stand. I wanted to be near everyones eye level when I spoke. Being this low down didn't suit me. Ukitake-san helped me stand and I wobbled on my feet. He caught me as I fell. And for the first time in my life I blushed. 

"Thank you." I mumbled. Ukitake-san helped me balance as I turned to face the others. "I assume I am Bloody Rose as that is the only thing I've ever been referred to as." I explained. "If you wish to know more about me perhaps you should ask Kurotsuchi." 

Kurotsuchi glared at me. "You're supposed to say 'Captain'." He said with false calm. 

"I shall address those I hold respect for with a respectful title and no one else." I stated bluntly. Kurotsuchi looked about ready to impale me but I figured I could handle him or if not I could run. I wobbled and scratched that thought. I'd be better off fighting, I decided glumly. 

"So," Hitsugaya said, "Kurotsuchi. What have you done here?" 

Kurotsuchi grinned manically. "I've created a creature ready to combat Aizen." My head spun at his name and I suddenly knew all about him. "She's designed specifically so that Kyōka Suigetsu won't work on her." 

"Won't work?" Komamura said. "That's impossible. Unless she's blind." 

"She's not I assure you." Kurotsuchi said. "But that's her ability. I'll go into more detail when she's not within earshot." 

"Why?" Ukitake-san and I asked at the same time. I blushed again and mentally kicked myself. 

"Because I said so." Kurotsuchi snapped. 

I glared at him. I don't like him, I decided, not one bit. Ukitake-san sighed and grabbed my hand. "Come, Rose. We'll get you cleaned up." I smiled, especially happy at hearing him call me 'Rose', and nodded, following obediently. 

"She's like a puppy." Kyoraku observed. 

"Why are her ears like that?" Nanao asked. 

"Her hearing is more advanced than ours. Now shut up and wait for her to leave." Kurotsuchi said grumpily. 

I giggled as I walked, my hand still held by Ukitake-san. He looked at me curiously and my face went pink. I… _giggled!  
><em>

"What's funny?" He asked me. 

"They're talking about me and Kurotsuchi just told them to shut up because I can hear them." Ukitake-san smiled as I explained. I fingered my ear with my free hand. It was different to Ukitake-san's… my ears are pointy, I realised with mild surprise. 

Ukitake-san's eyes followed the motion and he seemed to notice my ears too. I flicked them nervously then realised I could move my ears. Well, that's new… but then again, everything's new. 

"Here." Ukitake-san's hand left mine and he pulled off his Captain Haori and handed it to me. "You must be cold." He said, concern touching his voice. 

I pulled it on. It was so big! "Th-Thank you, Ukitake-san." I stumbled over my words as I held the front of the Haori together. 

"So you respect me then." Ukitake-san scratched the back of his head nervously. "You haven't known me for that long…" 

"Oh, but I do respect you, Ukitake-san!" I turned to him and insisted. "You're so kind. You don't even know a thing about me and you've offered to take care of me! That I must respect!" 

Ukitake-san laughed happily and we started walking down the eerily lit hallway. I was blushing slightly as I walked beside him. I'm not sure why exactly… according to what I knew you blush when you're embarrassed. But I don't feel embarrassed, in fact, I feel brilliant. It's like Ukitake-san doesn't care that I'm an experiment fresh out of Research & Development and could possibly be defective or go insane… or something. From what I knew of Kurotsuchi I could very well blow up at any moment. 

With that in mind I began listening very hard for anything they might be saying. 

"…and how do you know for sure she won't turn on us?" I heard Komamura ask. 

"She won't. I designed her to fight Aizen and Aizen alone. She probably doesn't even know how to fight!" Kurotsuchi chortled. 

"Then how can she fight Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked angrily. 

"She'll react instinctively. She's programmed to destroy Aizen if she sees him." Kurotsuchi said proudly 

"What if she can't see him? How do we know Kyōka Suigetsu won't work on her?" Unohana asked calmly. 

"It's all in her genetic make-up. Don't worry. She'll work fine." Kurotsuchi assured everyone. 

"Alright," Yamamoto said. "Explain her powers." 

"She uses – to fuel her powers." Kurotsuchi explained. No! I missed a word! "Her abilities inclu…" His voice trailed off fading into nothing and I realised I was too far away and there were too many walls between us. 

I frowned and stomped the next few steps until I realised Ukitake-san was looking at me again. Concern for me emanated from him and I blushed and my knees went weak. I stumbled a little as I forced myself to keep walking and not collapse against a wall. I didn't want to appear weak in front of Ukitake-san. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Ukitake-san asked me. He placed a hand on my forehead. My fringe fell over his hand and I looked up, trying to focus on it. I could feel my face heating up and I cursed myself. Why do I have to blush every time Ukitake-san does anything? I guess it's because I'm new to the world… I'm not even a day old! I suppose his kindness is just throwing me off… 

"You seem feverish." Ukitake-san concluded. "You can rest when we arrive at the barracks." 

I cocked my head to the side at his comment and he laughed. "The barracks are like our home… you can stay there as long as you like." His smiled kindly at me, his eyes closing. 

I stared at him for a second before I grabbed his hand and began running. "What are you doing, Rose?" He asked as he ran alongside me. Not that he had a choice seeing as I wasn't letting go anytime soon. 

"I'm going 'home'!" I shouted happily. 

Ukitake-san laughed and I joined in. "CAPTAIN!" Kiyone and Sentaro ran down the hall towards us and we skidded to a halt. I stumbled a little and would have fallen on my face if not for Ukitake-san. 

"I BROUGHT HER CLOTHES!" Kiyone yelled pushing down on Sentaro's head. 

"NO! I DID!" Sentaro shoved Kiyone to the side and they both started throwing clothes at me. 

Three seconds later I was buried under a massive pile of clothes. I burst out yelling, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" 

Kiyone and Sentaro burst into laughter and even Ukitake-san laughed slightly. I blushed and scooped up some of the clothes. Once I put together an outfit that looked similar to Ukitake-san's I pulled his Captain's Haori off and began attempting to pull the new clothes on. Sentaro's face was red and Kiyone was now laughing at him. 

"SHUT UP!" Sentaro yelled angrily. "AND YOU!" He turned to me. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" 

"I'm trying!" I whined. I hopped on one foot as I tried to pull the black pants on and I fell over. At least I had my white and black kimono's on. 

"Here." Ukitake-san helped me into the baggy pants then fixed up the ties on my kimono. He smiled happily at me when he was finished. "What colour sash would you like?" 

Sash? I looked at the sashes spread throughout the piles of clothes. There were so many! All different colours, sizes, shapes and patterns. What should I choose? 

"Um…" I bent down and shifted through them. 

"Why don't you pick your favourite colour?" Ukitake-san suggested, a large fatherly smile on his face. He rested a hand on my back and I knew my face was overreacting again. 

"I… well, the truth is… I don't have a favourite colour…" I said quietly, my face getting warmer. But this time it was because I didn't know something… and something as simple as a colour to choose. 

"WHAT?" Kiyone exclaimed. "How can you not have a favourite colour?" 

Sentaro hit her over the head. "Because she's twenty minutes old, stupid!" 

The two of them continued arguing and I sweat-dropped. They argue a lot… Ukitake-san was watching them with a happy and slightly amused expression. Kind of like a dad or older brother… 

He turned and saw me watching him at which my face lit up like Christmas lights. 

"Don't worry. They act this way all the time." Ukitake-san explained. 

"Oh! …Yeah… I can see that. But still… how do you put up with it?" I asked him as I tried to cool my face down without letting on how I felt. 

"I don't put up with it. They're fine the way they are." Ukitake-san said calmly. 

"Oh… sorry." I frowned. Me and my big mouth. 

"You don't have to apologize." Ukitake-san patted my head and I looked down. A green sash struck my attention and I pulled it out. 

"It's perfect!" I breathed. 

Ukitake-san looked at it and took it softly from my hands. He tied it around my waist. "There." He nodded and coughed violently. 

"Oh!" I gasped, standing up. "Are you okay?" I asked, my hands flailing around helplessly. 

"I'm fine." Ukitake-san assured me after he stopped coughing and stood up straight. 

"HERE, CAPTAIN!" Kiyone and Sentaro wrapped their arms around Ukitake-san's waist and supported him. 

We walked slowly and in total silence except for Ukitake-san's occasional cough towards our destination. As we walked I pulled on my sash nervously. Poor Ukitake-san… he seems so sick. 

We kept walking until we reached a set of buildings with a sign saying 'SQUAD THIRTEEN BARRACKS'. A girl with short black hair came running up to us when she saw Ukitake-san being held up by Kiyone and Sentaro. 

"Captain Ukitake!" She exclaimed and rushed to help Kiyone and Sentaro hold Ukitake-san up. I stood to the side, feeling out of place and helpless. The three Shinigami carried their Captain towards what I supposed where his quarters. I followed quietly, wishing I could be of more help. But I was swaying again and I knew I could barely keep myself up, much like Ukitake-san actually. 

When we reached the building the black-haired girl let go of Ukitake-san and slid open the door so the other two could steer him inside. I was heading in after them when I was distracted by something swimming in the pond to my right. I looked out over the water and saw the first fish I'd ever seen. It was a coy and a rather weighty one at that. He was swimming around lazily, in no hurry to get anywhere. I leant out further, balancing on the tips of my toes to get a better look. 

"Um, Bloody Rose-san?" The black-haired girl said from behind me. I started, having been to distracted by the coy to notice her come back outside, and lost my balance. I would have fallen into the pond if not for the girl's quick thinking. She grabbed the back of my sash and pulled hard. I fell backwards instead of forwards thanks to the fact I weighed less than her. 

"Thank you," I said, looking up at her concerned face. 

"It's all right," she said, looking relieved that I was fine. I'm starting to really like Squad Thirteen, everyone was so kind. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you." 

I blinked hard, shocked that this was the Kuchiki Rukia. Knowledge of the Sokyoku Hill incident flowed into my mind and I instantly felt a strong dislike towards the man called Aizen, though I'd never met him. How could he have done such a thing to Kuchiki-san? He is such a… such a…! I don't know a word bad enough for that man, if you could possibly call him that anymore. 

"Kuchiki-san?" I began tentatively as I followed her into Ukitake-san's quarters. 

"Yes, Rose-san?" Kuchiki-san turned and smiled politely at me. I froze, uncertain of how to ask what I desperately wanted to ask. Who is this Aizen? What is he thinking? Why am I meant to destroy him? I wanted to ask all these and more, so many more, but I had no idea how to so I just shook my head and said, "Sorry, Kuchiki-san. Please disregard that." 

Kuchiki-san quirked an eyebrow but made no comment. Instead she told me firmly, "Please call me Rukia. Kuchiki-san sounds so formal." She made a face like that was horrible and I barely stifled another giggle. 

"Thank you, Rukia." She smiled and lead the way into Ukitake-san's room. It was dark inside and Kiyone and Sentaro were laying Ukitake-san down onto his bed. They moved him gently and I noted that he looked pale. And ill. Very ill. Again I wanted to do something to help Ukitake-san but I didn't know what. 

After he was settled Kiyone and Sentaro stepped back and sat on the floor next to Rukia. I stood against the wall, feeling that if I was going to be in the way I may as well stay as far out of the way as possible. 

"Have you taken your medication today, Captain?" Rukia asked gently. 

"N-Not yet," Ukitake-san managed a weak smile in my direction. "Rose-san, I'm sorry but would you please hand me the little red bottle on the table behind you?" I spun around and immediately spotted the little bottle. I grabbed it, almost dropped it, caught it, and quickly made my way over to Ukitake-san before I made a mess of things. I sank to my knees next to Ukitake-san's head and unstoppered the bottle. I handed it to Ukitake-san who tried his best to angle it so he could drink but we soon found he was unable to lift his arms that much. I looked back at the others and saw how worried they looked. I looked back down at Ukitake-san's white face and my mind was made. My lips pressed together in a stubborn line, a habit I discovered I have, and tugged the bottle lightly out of Ukitake-san's hand. 

"Rose-san…?" He asked, his voice so quiet it scared me. 

"Shh," I commanded him. "I'm going to take care of you, Ukitake-san, so do not worry. I am right here." I cupped his chin in my free hand and gently slid his jaw down and opened his mouth. I noted the perfect set of his white teeth and the exact shade of red that was his tongue before I pressed the rim of the bottle against his parted lips. He understood and kept his mouth open while I poured the red bottles contents down his throat. As it turned out it was a foul-smelling green and brown mixture that looked like something that belonged in the coy pond outside not sliding down Ukitake-san's throat. 

When the bottle was empty I put it on the ground next to me. I twisted around to ask the others what we should do next but they were gone. The door was open still but when I looked out they were nowhere to be found. I frowned, upset that they'd just left me here by myself with Ukitake-san… Then again, I thought as I slid the door shut and walked back to Ukitake-san's side, this may not be all that bad. 

Ukitake-san looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I sat down again and reached my hand out to him. I ran my fingers first along his cheek then his nose, his eyelids, his mouth, before I settled down to stroking his hair. Ukitake-san didn't question me once, just closed his eyes and was soon asleep. I had no idea if it was the medicine or if I had anything to do with it but Ukitake-san looked so peaceful in his sleep and before I knew it, I'd curled up to his side and fallen asleep as well.

Konnichiwa, mina-san! This is my first Ukitake x OC fic. It starts after Ichigo and co. return to the World Of The Living. Basically Mayuri creates Bloody Rose to combat Aizen because, let's face it, at this point in time Soul Society's gotta be pretty worried about how they're going to deal with that madman. So they turned to Kurotsuchi and so Bloody Rose came into the world.

I wasn't sure whether to use 'Taichō' or 'Captain' for this story because I usually use 'Taichō' but for some reason this time I used 'Captain'. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review/comment.


End file.
